making the band
by final-aeon77
Summary: udated- chapter 5 rnblank, dagger, zidane, vivi, Eiko, freya, and mikotornstart a band. but what happens when they get noticed, and get a record deal? will things between them still say the same? or will the fame change them?
1. air hostess

ok as you rember **Blank**-drumer, **Dagger**-singer, **Zidane**-singer/gutarist. ** Eiko**- Back up gutarist. **Vivi**- acustic gutar. **Freya**- Keyboards. And **Mikoto**- Bass gutar.

i dont own A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G! you here me any-thing!! i dont even own my on toothbrush..just kidding i own lotsa stuffada...but not the songs or the characters in this story...nope don't own them! (goes silent the begins to cry) oh well im over that. auctly i did try to buy Zidane off of square (true story) .... Didin't work to well (thinks of what happened) (shiveres) that wasn't too prittie.

well on with the Frekin fic.

* * *

Zidane and Blank fell over laughing as the idea mikoto and Dagger had. she put her hands on her hips. "it is a good idea!" Dagger said. "Yah i know.... i guess we'll do it." Zidane said this speaking for blank too, who was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

**a few months later.**

"Why the HELL did we agree to this?" blank asked zidane, as they got ready to get on stage.

"because were and total idots." zidane anwsered.

they where at some bar in alexandria getting ready to preform. not many people would show up for this with the exception of... Kuja whowas ALWAYS the first to come, and the last who'd leave.

I guess you can say kuja is zidanes...uh...number one fan.

"WOOO-HOO go ziddy!" kuja cherred as they got on stage.

zidane gave kuja a _'_call me that again _and ill kill you'_ look

Zidane walked up to the mic and began to sing.

(_This song is by. busted. its called Air hostess..i changed like one word to fit the song ok..ok)_

**_AIR HOSTESS._**

_(Let's go!)  
(Yeah! Alright!)  
  
Walking through the terminal  
I saw something beautiful  
You left, for your duty call  
Next I'm getting on the plane  
That's when I see you again  
I can't get you off my brain  
  
(Let's go)  
That uniform you're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The cabin pressure's rising  
My coke has got no ice in it._

_[Chorus:]  
  
Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess  
  
Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid but it made you smile  
You came over for a while  
Then you whispered in my ear  
The words that I longed to hear  
"I want you to thrill me here"  
  
You can't because you're working  
The paparazzi's lurking  
You didn't know I'm in a band  
In lindblum people know me  
One photo's worth a hundred grand_

_[Chorus:]  
  
Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess  
_

_Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
  
That uniform you're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The plane has almost landed  
So tell me where I'm standing now  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess  
  
Cos' you're my air hostess  
I love the way you dress  
Air hostess  
My air hostess  
I love the way you dress  
Air hostess_

Zidane finished singing not many people payed any attention, except kuja who was cherring like crazy.

* * *

thats all for now! Read and review.

__


	2. an offer you CAN'T refuse!

thank you for your review! (what i really mean is is...there whernt enough!!! i want more!) ok ok! im calm really i am!

**

* * *

**

**An offer you can refuse **

Ruby gretated them as they went behind the curtain. "Why did we agree to do that?!" blank cried.

"Because your wrapped around Mikoto's finger you'll do ANYTHING she tells you to." Vivi exclaimed.

"Shove it twirp!" blank argued. Vivi walked away, as Mikoto walked towards blank.

"Hey honey!" Blank said, pretending not to be angry about the whole band situation.

**Meanwhile.**

"Ziddy! you where awesome!" kuja hugged his baby brother.

"ok number one, I AM YOUR BORTHER! number two, I AM _NOT _GAY! ok! ok" Zidane told kuja for the ten millionth time.

"oh brother your so funny.." kuja laugher kissed Zidane on the cheek and walked away.

"Eww!" zidane complained.

"oh! Zidane! you where so great!" dagger said as she kissed him." i get to sing next!" she said. "im a little nervous." she said.

the announcer called up the band. and dagger walked up to the mic.

_(this song is by Courtney love. its called hold on to me.)_

**Hold on to me.**

_Hey, this life is never fair  
The angels that you need are never there  
But sometimes he comes to me  
In the dead of winter, dead of night  
He's all that I can see  
  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
  
We all get our glory  
A little bit of fame  
But there's no truth at the heart of any of it  
Just the brilliance and the passion  
And the bitterness remains  
  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
  
Oh how he brings me down  
Oh, down into the ground  
I never will get out  
And I never will get out  
  
And I'll protect you from the night  
It will never fall  
I'll protect you from the truth  
Won't hear it at all  
I am the center of the unverise  
I am the center of the universe  
I am the center of the universe  
  
When you're in the whirlpool  
And they try to suck you in  
Remember, you aren't gonna drown  
Baby, 'til you have been alive  
Hang on to me, forever baby  
I could always swim  
  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
Aaahhh  
Hold on to me  
  
Hush, your highness  
Don't you breathe  
Baby, hold me in your arms  
I'm shivering  
But what's all that for?  
If I was the battle  
Baby, you have won the war_

Dagger finished her song and walked off stage. when they when behind the curtain they where greeted by a man in a black suit. "who the hell are you?" eiko retorted.

"excuse me im minoru kokubunji" (no relation to the minoru kokobunji in chobits.)

"yah what the hell do you want?" Freya asked.

"well i heard your music and i like it how would you like a record deal at Gemini records." kokubunji said.

all of the band members looked at each other in disbelief

* * *

so you likie? REVIEWERS! REVIEW! now!


	3. Blank and zidane takes matters into thei...

Ok well here it goes chappie three! Heheh! Thank you for your reviews and for some of your ideas ppl!

* * *

"Um well have to get back to you on that" Eiko announced.

"Well here's my card, for when you make your decision." kokobunji said handing eiko the card.

**A FEW HOURS LATER BACK AT THE CASTLE**

"I think we should go for it! It would be cool...and we get money!" blank said.

"Blank i thought you hated the fact that we where in the band" Zidane whispered to him.

"Well yah but as long as i get money for this...im happy!" he whispered back.

"I donno are we really that good?" vivi asked.

"If we weren't good he wouldn't have asked us to do this." Mikoto said.

"Well let's just wait until tomorrow to give him the answer. Ok?" dagger asked.

Every body agreed and went to bed, well that is everyone except blank and Zidane.

"What are we doing?" Zidane asked.

"We are gonna surprise everyone and we are gonna call this guy and get this record deal." blank said.

"Woa woa hold on a second, dags told us to wait!"

"Oh c'mon Zid! My Nanna Goo always told me that opportunity only nocks at your door once."

"What the hell dose that mea- blank... you don't have a Nanna goo...your an orphan."

"Yah i know... i rember sitting outside this old ladies window and listen to her talk to her grand kids and they would call her Nanna goo.... i always felt e had a connection with her."

"Ok you really Are crazy... now are you gonna do this or not?" Zidane asked.

"Wait... i though you said we 's_houldn't do this because dags told us not to'_." blank mimicked Zidane.

"So you don't want to do it?" Zidane questioned.

"Zidane how many times have i told you we are doing this for... the good of the band." blank said.

"Gezz.... make up your mind blank! Besides Nanna goo's words got to me." Zidane said.

The two got on the phone and called the number on the card.

"Ah huh ...ok...yep...got it. Ok we will see you soon. Ok bu bye." blank said hangin up the phone.

"So what... are we in?" Zidane asked.

"We...as a band have to show up at the place tomorrow to talk with these people." blank said.

"Oh...now how do we explain this to the others?" Zidane asked.

**The next morning ****(after they told the band what they did.)**

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!" dagger yelled.

"BLANK WHAT WOULD POSESS YOU TO DO A THING LIKE THAT" Mikoto yelled.

"YAH ZIDANE DAGGER SAID WAIT UNTILL TOMMORW TILL WE MAKE THE DECISION!" Eiko yelled.

"Well...." vivi said.

"Explain yourselves!" Freya ordered

"Um..." Zidane and blank started to cry (well fake cry) "we're sorry1 is it our fault that Nanna Goo possessed us to do this!" they cried together.

The rest of the band members stared at them with questioned looks on their faces... who the hell is 'Nanna goo'?

* * *

Well wadda ya think? Good? Bad? Well Reviewers!!! REVIEW! 


	4. Meating with Gemini records

Ok hers chapter.... thinks in her head.... oh yah...umm...4 i think! Oh well thank you for ya reviews! So here it is!

* * *

"Woa! Its soooo Big!" vivi stood opened mouthed at the Gemini records building.

"I've got a funny feeling in my tummy" Eiko moaned.

"Ok what we watin' for, whats wrong guys?" Zidane smiled as he joined the group, they where still kind of mad about what him and blank did so they just stood and glared at him. "Gezz.... sorry i asked" he said as they all walked into the lobby.

There was a woman at the front desk; she seemed to be prittie busy. "What?" she asked as they walked up to the desk.

"Um…We." vivi began but blank pushed him out of the way. "Leme do the talkin', ok vivi?" he gave vivi a fake smile and turned towards the girl.

"Hi... we need to see...Mr. kokubunji" Blank said stuttering at the name.

"Oh yah go down the hall to the elevator, the 12 floor and to the end of that hall and you'll find the room." she said.

"Got it" blank said as the group turned away "hey blank did ya get any of that" Mikoto asked.

"Not a word" he said as they all hurried towards the elevator.

"so when's this meeting start?" Freya finally asked, after what seemed like a long ride up the elevator. Dagger was talking to Zidane, Eiko and vivi where playing some pointless game. Mikoto was fixing her hair, and blank was banging his drumsticks off of the floor. Nobody had really heard Freya's question. Finally the elevator stopped. "Ok this is it the 12th floor." Dagger said nervously.

They walked down the hall into the office.

"Your late" minoru kokubunji voice called from behind a chair.

"Yah sorry we got lost." Zidane said.

"Thats ok, just don't be late any other time," minoru said turning around in his chair.

"Come with me, some of the different producers would like to talk with you and hear some of your music." minoru said, as they went to a room just down the hall.

After a half-an-hour of talking the group was asked to sing a song.

Dagger got up to the mic, Zidane to his guitar and the others to their positions.

(_Ashlee Sampson's song autobiography, from her Cd autobiography.)_

**"Autobiography"**  
  
You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
You want my history  
What others tell you won't be true  
  
I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties  
  
Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me  
  
I hear you talking  
Well, it's my turn now  
I'm talking back  
Look in my eyes  
So you can see just where I'm at  
  
I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
I walked a million more to find out what this shit means  
  
Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me  
  
I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world  
I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
You wanna mess with me?  
  
Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
I laugh more than I cry  
You piss me off, good-bye  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

* * *

Well short chapter, ill update soon!

REVIEVERS, REVIEW!


	5. broken buss and boordem

IM BACK!!!! No I haven't died people! Well this chapter takes place a few months after their meeting with Gemini records.

I don't own Final fantasy...Damn...anyhow thanks for reviews (cough I want more Cough) warning the song blank and zidane writes is really wrong so this chapter is boosted up to rated R

On with the fic

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS LATER. **

Zidane sat with his head hanging out the window...Ahhh how he loved the feeling of the wind beating against his face. Besides _they _were annoying him so i guess you could say by sticking his head out the window that was his way to 'get away from it all.'

"Zidane! Your acting like a dog!" dagger shouted

"So"

"So stop it NOW!"

"Fine!" Zidane stuck his head back in the window then slammed the window shut. Just as he did this the buss swerved out of control. "What the -" Blank yelled. Blank fell of the couch he was sitting on. And dagger fell onto zidane.

Finally the bus regained control. "You ok?" zidane asked dagger. "Yah I'm fine" she said rubbing her hip as she stood up. Then Eiko and Vivi ran out of the room they were in screaming. "What's going on are we goanna die!!!" they shouted. Mikoto and Freya followed behind the two. "What the hell was that?" blank rubbed his head as Mikoto came to his aide.

"KUJA!!" zidane growled.

"Y-yes dear brother." kuja said.

"Ya know I only let you be the driver of our tour bus because you begged me to!Remember I could just get rid of you! Now what the hell did you hit you could have killed us." Zidane shouted in rage

"S-sorry dear brother! But I could have hit a cat that was crossing the street." he said. "But it seems when I swerved out of the way I hit a rock and well..." he added.

Zidane and blank stuck their head out the window seeing the damage. "Oh shit..." blank said. "Ok" kuja said. "Give me a few hours and ill fix it!" he said running off the buss.

**One hour later**

Blank and Zidane were bored and began to write a new song. But refused for anyone to see it.

Vivi, Freya, Eiko,Mikoto and dagger glared at the two who laughed a zidane wrote the words on paper.

**One hour later.**

Dagger getting annoyed with zidane and blank's secretes ran over to them and stole the paper that they where writing on.

"HEY!" blank yelled.

"Dags don't read-" zidane began but she read aloud.

**"Fucking Dogs" (originally by Blink 182)**

_Blank__  
_I want to fuck a dog in the ass

_zidane_  
he wants to fuck a dog in the ass

_blank_  
I wanna fuck a dog  
I tried to fuck your mom in the ass  
Tried to fuck your dad in the ass  
could only find the dog.... and his ass

_blank and zidane_  
we wanna fuck a dog in the ass  
we wanna fuck a dog in the ass  
we wanna fuck a dog

_blank_  
I tried to fuck a fucking pirate in the ass

_zidane  
_Aarrh me and me first mate asurvy cur

_blank_  
Tried to fuck a fucking pirate  
but I've found the dog

_zidane, in Mexican accent_  
Ahh that was no pirate man that was thine own sister

_music stops_

_blank_  
It's a Mexican pirate

_music continues_

_blank and zidane_  
We want to fuck a dog in the ass  
We want to fuck a dog in the ass  
wanna fuck a fucking dog

_zidane_  
fuck you

Dagger was discussed by the lyrics so was the others. "Hee hee we were bored." they explained. "BLANK! ZIDANE!" dagger and Mikoto shouted.

Kuja finally finished fixing the buss and came back on the buss only to see............

* * *

Ha! Suspense! Hee hee mwahahahah sorry if that song offended people remember i didn't write it... But with zidane perverted mind I thought it was perfect for him and blank! Well review


End file.
